3 Months
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: "Mari kita menikah, dan bercerai setelahnya, 3 bulan, bagaimana?" Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat menyetujui kesepakatan ini, karena yang ada setelahnya hanyalah penyesalan dan rasa bersalah...


**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**3 Months © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Rate : T (mudah-mudahan ga salah naro genre, tapi klo salah tolong di bertahu biar langsung nenk ganti xixixi), **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort and Family**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC maybe**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo PoV<strong>

"Aku pulang." Ucapku dengan nada malas seperti biasa, kenapa sepi sekali?

"_Wah, suamiku sudah pulang, selamat datang."_ Biasanya kalimat itu selalu menyambutku, tapi kemana suara itu pergi?

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam apartemen sederhana yang ku sewa untuk 6 bulan masa kerjaku di Soul Society. Kenapa hatiku terasa dingin seperti ini? Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku menuju sofa _favourite_ ku untuk sekedar melepas lelah sejenak sebelum mengistirahatkan diriku sepenuhnya di atas ranjang kamarku itu.

"_Kau sudah makan? Atau mau langsung istirahat? Kalau tidak mau apa-apa ya sudah, aku mau menonton TV dulu ya, dan jangan ganggu aku, oke." _Kemana suara itu sekarang? Sudah 3 bulan aku terbiasa hidup seperti ini, walaupun selama 3 bulan itu aku tidak pernah menaggapinya sama sekali tapi tak sedikitpun aku mendengar keluhannya sedikitpun tentang diriku atau kehidupan kami ini, walau sering kulihat wajahnya terlihat sendu saat aku berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Hah, suami seperti apa aku ini?

Ku raih cangkir yang biasa dia sediakan di atas mejaku ini, tapi aku tidak meminumnya kali ini karena ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya istriku itu sudah menyediakanku teh hijau hangat untuk kuminum sebelum memasuki kamar, tapi kali ini yang dia sediakan adalah air putih. Oke, aku mulai keheranan dengan perubahan ini, ku edarkan pandanganku, kemana dia sebenarnya? tidak ada seorangpun selain aku di dalam ruangan ini, tapi tunggu ada sesuatu di atas meja.

Ku ambil Map dan sebuah amplop yang sudah tersedia di atas meja itu. Ku buka isi Map terlebih dahulu dan isinya adalah surat perjanjian dan... surat perceraian? Perasaanku jadi tak tenang kini, kubuka amplop itu dengan paksa dengan perasaan tak karuan aku mulai membaca isinya...

_Dear, Suamiku Ichigo..._

_Kau ingat kan hari apa ini? Yup, hari ini adalah hari dimana perjanjian kita akan berakhir, sesuai kesepakatan setelah 3 bulan pernikahan kita maka selanjutnya adalah perceraian, seperti yang kau minta. Dan mulai saat ini, jika kau sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu maka kita sudah bukan suami istri lagi. Kau bisa kembali pada kehidupanmu sebelumnya, bahkan kau bisa kembali pada kekasihmu itu._

_Terima kasih, selama 3 bulan ini kau sudah menjadi suami yang baik untukku. Dan terima kasih juga karena kau telah memberikan banyak kenangan dan pelajaran terbaik untukku. Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang saat menjadi istrimu, itu merupakan pengalaman yang tak ternilai harganya untukku, apa kau tau itu?_

_Kau tidak usah khawatirkan mengenai Kakakku, dia adalah urusanku. Dan mengenai Ayah, aku yakin diapun akan mengerti dengan penjelasanku nanti, jadi kau tidak usah khawatirkan masalah yang tidak penting ini, oke. Kau cukup bekerja dengan baik, agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa sedikit sombong kepada teman-temanku karena aku pernah menjadi istri seorang Dokter Kurosaki yang sangat hebat._

_Maaf, aku pergi tanpa menunggumu pulang terlebih dahulu, pesawatku akan berangkat pukul 9 malam untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi lebih awal. Jika kau lapar, aku sudah membuat kare tadi kau bisa menghangatkannya sebelum kau menyantapnya. Untuk besok pagi, kurasa kau bisa memasaknya sendiri kan? Bahan makanan di kulkas masih ada untuk seminggu kedepan kurasa._

_Jangan tidur terlau malam, jangan lupa makan tepat waktu dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jaga kesehatanmu ya Pak Dokter... Maaf, jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu dan membuatmu susah, but thanks for everythings... Jaga dirimu ya, Ichigo. Bye..._

_Dari Istri yang selalu mencintaimu dan akan segera menjadi mantan,_

_Kurosaki Rukia. _

_O0o_

**Normal PoV**

Ichigo segera meremas kertas yang ada digenggamannya, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, keluar apartemen tanpa menguncinya terlebih dahulu dan langsung melesat pergi seperti orang kerasukan. Bagaimanapun otaknya sedang tidak bisa berfungsi saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya dia harus sampai bandara tepat pada waktunya karena arloji jam ditanggannya sudah menunjukkan angka 8.30 itu artinya dia hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit sebelum harapannya benar-benar sirna.

Dalam hatinya dia terus merutuki dirinya yang membiarkan Rukia pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah tepat 3 bulan hari pernikahan mereka? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa bahwa di awal pernikahan mereka, dirinya membuat perjanjian konyol dengan Rukia? Ya, konyol menurutnya karena perjanjian itu dia buat hanya karena keegoisannya semata.

Karena dia kesal dengan ayahnya yang sembarangan memintanya untuk menikah karena janji konyol yang dibuat ayah dan ibunya dengan sahabat mereka sewaktu mereka remaja dulu. Tapi dengan konyolnya Ichigo tidak menolak perjodohan itu malah berencana untuk merusak pernikahannya sendiri. Dia bilang kepada Rukia bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang dia cintai dan tidak mungkin untuk mencintai Rukia sedikitpun. Itu sengaja dilakukannya agar Rukia menolak perjodohan mereka. Dan konyolnya, Rukia hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah, bukan masalah."

Ichigo masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ada dering telpon mengganggu pikirannya, tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya dengan kasar dia berkata "Hallo!"

Orang disebrang sana tertegun mendengar sapaan Ichigo yang sangat kasar itu.

"Hallo, Jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang si- ," Ucapan Ichigo terputus karena suara disebrang sana sudah memotong tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku... mengganggumu ya, Ichigo..." Kali ini Ichigo yang tertegun mendengar suara di sebrang sana.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Ichigo berkata, "Rukia?"

"Em, Ini aku. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu Ichigo, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah kau sudah membaca pesanku di atas meja?" Suara Rukia terdengar lirih di telinga Ichigo.

"Em." Hanya itu yang mampu Ichigo ucapkan sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, Syukurlah... Apa kau sudah makan?" Kali ini suara Rukia terdengar bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis, Ichigo yakin itu.

"Em." Lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang mampu di ucapkan Ichigo.

"Em, baguslah kalau begitu." Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mencoba dirinya untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Ya?" Jawab Rukia penuh harap.

"..."

"Ichigo? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo cepat sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri tanda dia sedang frustasi.

"Oh, sudah malam, berisirahatlah, keretaku sebentar lagi tiba, sampai jumpa... Ichigo..." Ucap Rukia pasrah.

"Tidak, tunggu- Rukia! Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kumohon!" Ucap Ichigo mulai frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang Ichigo dengar bukan suara Rukia langsung melainkan suara ribut yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Aahh.. Tidak! Ponselku."

"Nona! Jangan kesana bahaya!"

"Tidak! Aku harus mengambil ponselku, lepaskan aku! Ichigo! Tidak kumohon lepaskan!" Ichigo yakin itu suara Rukia. Tapi apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Rukia? Rukia dalam bahaya! Tidak terasa jantung Ichigo berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Rukianya sekarang. Otaknya benar-benar buntu, yang dia tahu dia harus bertemu dengan Rukia saat ini juga! Tapi dimana Rukia sekarang?

Suara disebrang sana semakin tidak karuan, Ichigo sampai mendengar teriakan belum lagi suara riuh di tempat itu, belum lagi suara panggilan dari pengeras suara membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mendengar suara Rukianya, walaupun samar dia masih terus fokus mendengarkan suara yang dapat dia dengar.

"Nona, palang Relnya sudah di tutup, keretanya sebentar lagi lewat, Nona jangan gila! Itu hanya sebuah ponsel, sudahlah Nona!" Rel? Kereta? Otak Ichigo berpikir cepat, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memutar balik arah kemudinya, beruntung ini jalanan sepi dan sedang tidak ada polisi, jikalaupun ada dia pasti tidak akan menghiraukannya juga, karena yang ada dibenaknya kini hanya Rukia, Rukia dan Rukia.

"Tidak! Itu Ichigo, dia ingin bicara denganku, lepaskan!" Ichigo masih bisa mendengar teriakan frustasi Rukia sebelum suara terakhir terdengar dan memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Nona! Jangan Kumohon biarkan saja, Nona! Tidaakkk!"

**KREEKK **

**JGERR!**

**BRAKK**

Entah itu suara apa, yang jelas membuat Ichigo berhenti seketika. Dia mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba ketika dia tidak bisa mendengar suara percakapan riuh sebelumnya. Jantungnya benar-benar memacu hingga kebatas akhir, peluh keringat bercucuran walaupun pada kenyataannya dia sedang tidak mengikuti lomba marathon dan AC mobilnya berfungsi dengan sangat baik seperti biasanya.

Apa yang telah terjadi dengan Rukianya? Istrinya? Dia mencoba menelpon balik nomor ponsel Rukia, tapi hasilnya nihil, tak dapat tersambung sama sekali. Frustasi? Stres? Tentu saja. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan mengatakan 'Rukia baik-baik saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja, Kumohon Rukia, Tunggu aku, Jangan tinggalkan aku'. Selagi mengucapkan kalimat itu tak terasa air matanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari.

O0o

9.20

Ichigo tahu dia sudah telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi seingatnya Rukia mengatakan akan pergi menggunakan pesawat pukul 9 malam, dan dari kesimpulan yang dia dapat di telpon bahwa Rukia sedang berada di stasiun kereta bukan di bandara, karena itulah dirinya sekarang berada.

Ichigo berlari sambil melihat sekitarnya, dia berharap jika Rukia masih disana menunggu kereta terakhir, harapannya. Tapi baru saja dia ingin menyebrang peron ada sesuatu yang mengganjal penglihatannya. Ya, dia melihatnya... gantungan ponsel berbentuk _snowflake_ yang dia belikan untuk Istrinya itu, saat Rukia merengek untuk dibelikan gantungan itu dengan alasan sebagai kenang-kenangan untuknya.

Ya, sebagai kenang-kenangan karena itu satu-satunya benda yang Ichigo berikan untuk Rukia. Kakinya terasa lumpuh saat dia melihat benda itu masih utuh disamping ponsel yang sudah hancur serta dikelilingi _police line_, bercak darah dan garis mayat. Ichigo tahu apa artinya itu. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa merespon, semua inderanya terasa mati, jiwanya pun ikut melayang, bahkan suaranyapun tidak bisa dia keluarkan.

Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia benar-benar terlambat? Apakah Rukia kini benar-benar meninggalkannya? Tapi kenapa harus denga cara seperti ini? Jika waktu bisa diputar, dia rela jika yang harus terbaring adalah dirinya bukan Rukianya. Jika waktu bisa diputar, dia ingin kembali mengulang saat-saat mereka bersama. Jika waktu bisa diputar, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sangat sangat mencintai Istrinya itu. Jika waktu bisa diputar, akan dia lepaskan jaket ego serta harga dirinya hanya untuk membuat Rukianya tersenyum dan bahagia. Dan jika waktu bisa diputar, dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan Istrinya sampai kapanpun juga.

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan kini? Menyesal? Tentu saja, hanya penyesalan yang terdalam yang dapat dia rasakan sebagai balasan atas perlakuannya selama ini. Berlutut dan menangisi kepergiannya, membuat Ichigo terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena bagaimanapun tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengerti perasaan dan keadaannya. Dan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghadapi kenyataan.

Bagaimanapun, jika pada kenyataannya Rukia benar-benar meninggalkannya setidaknya dia harus melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, itu tekadnya. Dia berdiri dengan lemah dan mulai berjalan gontai untuk sekedar mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja di dengarnya tadi.

"Sudahlah Nona, itukan hanya sebuah ponsel kau kan bisa membelinya lagi nanti." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu petugas kepolisian yang kebetulan melihat tindakan nekad yang akan dilakukan Rukia, frustasi karena tidak bisa mendiamkan gadis dihadapannya yang sedari tadi menangis tak henti-hentinya.

"Nona, kumohon berhentilah menangis, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih bagus dari itu, tapi kau diam ya Nona, jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa membuatku gila jika bersikap seperti ini terus, Agghh." Polisi itu semakin frustasi karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya, tanpa dia sadari Ichigo berjalan kearahnya dengan sangat lamat, dia menaruh harapan besar dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Kau... tidak akan bisa menggantinya... disana... adalah kenanganku, hanya itu yang kupunya darinya... seharusnya kau biarkan aku mengambilnya... tanpa benda itu aku tidak memiliki semangat lagi... hah, benar-benar payah! ternyata aku benar-benar tidak diijinkan untuk memilikinya, bahkan hanya sekedar kenanganpun aku tak boleh memilikinya, jika seperti ini lebih baik kau biarkan saja aku yang tertabrak tadi." Ucap Nona itu yang ternyata adalah Rukia yang sedang duduk termangu dilantai sambil berlinangan air mata tanpa semangat hidup sama sekali memikirkan satu-satunya kenangan yang dia miliki kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping tanpa boleh disentuh pula oleh pihak kepolisisan.

Dia berpikir, apa benar nasibnya benar-benar sial? harus bertemu dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya, menikah dengan syarat, bercerai karena permintaan, sekarang satu-satunya benda yang dia dapat dengan susah payah bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya. Menyesal? Tidak, Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal bertemu, menikah dan bercerai dengan suaminya. Hanya saja, satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan sedih sekaligus telah musnah ditangannya.

Ponsel dengan gantungan _snowflake _itu, berisi tentang kehidupannya selama 3 bulan ini. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Ichigo sedang tidur, marah pokoknya semua ekspresi yang pernah dia dapat telah dia rekam dalam ponsel itu. Video saat Ichigo sedang memasak untuknya, saat Ichigo sedang sakit, bahkan sedang melamun dan berbagai macam kegiatan sudah dia simpan dalam ponsel itu. Bahkan suara Ichigo hanya sekedar berkata 'Em' tidak luput dari memori yang sudah dia rapihkan dalam ponsel itu.

Kini, semuanya telah hilang tanpa berbekas. Apa yang dia punya tentang Ichigo sekarang? Hanya memori dalam otaknya yang hanya bisa merekam sedikit kenangan tentang mereka berdua. Saat Rukia sedang membayangkan Ichigo yang sedang marah padanya, saat Ichigo sedang mengacuhkannya, bahkan saat Pria itu berdeham dan memanggil namanya seperti saat ini.

"Ehm... Ru... Kia..." Ucap Ichigo lirih, berharap jika wanita yang sedang menangkupkan wajahnya dihadapannya ini benar-benar istrinya yang tengah dia cemaskan sedari tadi.

Rukia yang sedang melamun memikirkan Ichigo tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di pendengarannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, seakan tidak percaya dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, baru saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya mulutnya malah terbuka saking terpana melihat pemandangan dihadapannya kini.

Seseorang yang baru saja dia pikirkirkan - tidak, tapi yang selalu dia pikirkan, kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum penuh bahagia. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pemandangan ini, mana mungkin seorang Kurosaki Ichigo akan menyusulnya sampai kesini bahkan tersenyum dengan bahagia penuh kelegaan, Rukia sampai menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri untuk menyadarkan keterpanaannya.

Belum sempat dia pulih dari keterpanaannya, kini Ichigo tengah menghambur kedalam pelukan Rukia, mendekapnya sangat erat, seakan takut esok akan kiamat dan Rukia kembali hilang dari pandangan dan dekapannya. Ichigo tidak peduli pada Polisi ataupun orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang dan menyempatkan diri melihat adegan yang tak biasanya terjadi di depan khalayak ramai saat ini.

Karena Ichigo tengah sibuk mengecup seluruh wajah istrinya dengan penuh kerinduan lalu memeluknya lagi, mengecup lalu memeluk, hanya itu yang Ichigo lakukan sedari tadi hingga Rukia menginterupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Ichigo, hentikan." Ucap Rukia sambil menahan wajah Ichigo agar tidak mengecupnya kembali.

"Kenapa?" Ichigo betanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau yang kenapa? Tiba-tiba datang, memelukku dan lansung mengecupku, kau seperti bukan Ichigo yang ku kenal." Tanya Rukia penuh keheranan. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat senang saat Ichigo tiba dihadapannya dan langsung memeluknya, menyadarkannya bahwa pemuda yang ada di dekapannya itu nyata. Tapi saat Ichigo mengecupnya, jelas itu di luar perkiraannya. Jangankan mengecup, bersentuhan tangan selama 3 bulan ini saja rasanya hampir tidak pernah, rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk membuata kontak dengan suaminya sendiri, tapi apa yang terjadi kini benar-benar jauh dari bayangannya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan sendu, dibelainya wajah mungil istrinya itu lalu kembali memeluknya sambil berkata, "Maaf, jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu."

"Ap – Apa?" Rukia tidak yakin dengan kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Maaf, jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu. Itu kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan sedari tadi, aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak yang kau mau, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo masih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ichigo, maaf, tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Rukia benar-benar bingung dengan pernyataan yang Ichigo lontarkan, kerena tidak mungkin menurut pikirannya bahwa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo akan mencintainya, karena sepengetahuannya orang yang berstatuskan suaminya ini sangat begitu membenci istrinya sendiri.

"Akan ku jelaskan di rumah, sekarang kita pulang ya, ayo." Ucap Ichigo sambil membantu Rukia berdiri, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Polisi yang telah membantu Ichigo agar Rukia tidak 'bunuh diri'. Tangan kanan Ichigo di gunakan untuk menggandeng Rukia agar gadis itu tidak terlepas lagi dari genggamannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk membawa barang bawaan Rukia.

O0o

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan pasangan ini setelah sampai rumah alias apartemen sederhana yang telah mereka tinggali selama 3 bulan di Soul Society ini. Setelah Rukia mengomel karena Ichigo tidak mengunci apartemennya sewaktu meninggalkan rumah, setelah Ichigo merobek surat perjanjian dan surat perceraian yang belum ditanda tanganinya, setelah Ichigo menarik Rukia kedalam kamar mereka untuk melepaskan rindu, serta jaket ego dan harga diri mereka. Kini mereka sedang merasakan kebersamaan yang baru saja mereka miliki bersama.

Setelah beberapa ronde pergulatan, kini tanpa sehelai benangpun, tanpa pembatas apapun, hanya berbagi kehangatan di antara keduanya, ditemani sehelai selimut yang mereka bagi berdua, mereka mulai berbicara dari hati ke hati.

"Ichi, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Rukia sambil merapatkan pelukannya.

"Em, belum, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan lembut. Bagi Rukia ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, Ichigo mau bicara padanya saja itu merupakan anugrah tersendiri untuk Rukia, dan kini suaminya itu memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang istri, dia merasa sedang berkhayal tingkat tinggi.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku seperti sedang di surga, jika ini memang mimpi aku rela untuk tidak terbangun selamanya." Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ichigo bangun dari pembaringannya lalu mencium Rukia dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa rasa ciumanku?" Tanya Ichigo sambil membelai wajah Rukia.

"Manis rasa cinta." Jawab Rukia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jika kau bisa mengecap rasa manis, apa itu artinya sedang bermimpi?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia tersenyum penuh arti menanggapinya. "Lalu, apa maksud ucapanmu saat di stasiun tadi?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

Ichigo membetulkan posisi duduknya sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Rukia.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik selama 3 bulan ini. Maaf, karena aku selalu menyakiti hatimu. Maaf, karena keegoisanku membuatmu menderita. Maaf, karena selalu membuatmu menangis dan bersedih. Maaf, karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Maaf, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu sedari awal. Maaf, karena – ."

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rukia sudah menginterupsinya dengan sebuah ciuman sambil berkata, "Maaf diterima, lalu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, sebenarnya aku sendiri lupa dengan perjanjian 3 bulan itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengira jika kau akan benar-benar memenuhi permintaanku, saat aku membaca suratmu aku terus saja berkata 'jangan pergi, jangan pergi' saat aku sadar kau tidak disisiku aku seperti kehilangan nyawaku sendiri, rasanya sesak dan sakit sekali di sini, Rukia." Ichigo berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah jantungnya.

Rukia menciumnya kembali sebagai tanggapan, "Lalu yang terakhir?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

Ichigo mencium Rukia, lalu mendekapnya kembali sebelum dia memberi jawaban selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sebenarnya kata itu ingin ku ucapkan semenjak awal kita bertemu, hanya saja ego dan harga diriku mencegah untuk melakukan itu semua." Ucap Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum manisnya, Ichigo hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda dia bingung dengan pernyataan Rukia.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang mencintaiku, hanya saja seperti katamu ego mu yang kelewat tinggi membuatku menyetujui setiap permintaanmu, aku juga tidak mengerti, aku hanya mengikuti intuisiku saja. Kau tahu, aku seperti bermain judi pada pernikahan kita ini." Ucap Rukia yang menyebabkan kerutan di kening Ichigo bertambah.

"Saat Kau berkata 'mari kita menikah dan bercerai setelahnya, 3 bulan, bagaimana?' kau ingat kata-katamu saat itu?" Ichigo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan pemuda ini? Jika aku menolaknya sekarang kakak pasti akan kecewa denganku, begitu juga dengan ayah dan kedua adikmu. Tapi jika aku menerimanya sama saja dengan bunuh diri, karena 3 bulan kemudian kami akan bercerai, sama saja bohong kan?"

"Tapi, jika dalam 3 bulan aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku dan kami tidak jadi bercerai itu akan sangat bagus sekali, makanya aku berani mengatakan padamu 'aku akan membuatmu mengatakan maaf karena telah mencintaiku' kau juga masih ingat kan? Dan tadi kau baru mengatakannya, itu berarti akulah pemenangnya hahaha." Tawa kemenangan Rukia membahana dan mendapat cubitan gemas gratis dipipinya dari Ichigo.

"Tapi, pada kenyataannya kau memberikanku kenyataan pahit, sikapmu selama 3 bulan ini benar-benar membuatku menyerah. Karena itu aku sebagai keturunan Kuchiki yang selalu menepati janjinya, aku mengambil keputusan itu. maka dari itu aku sudah menyiapkaan diriku sendiri untuk kemungkinan terburuk tersebut."

"Aku berpikir, aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan 3 bulan kita ini, karena aku bisa mengenangmu lewat ponsel yang sudah kupersiapkan itu, tapi nyatanya ponsel itu terjatuh saat penjahat itu menbrakku saat sedang berlari dari kerjaan polisi, untungnya polisi menyebalkan itu bisa menahanku agar tidak terjatuh ke Rel, tapi saat aku melihat ponselku tergeletak tak bernyawa aku jadi gila seketika."

"Yang namanya ponsel memang tak bernyawa, Rukia. Kau ini, kenapa sih selalu seenaknya saja berbicara." Ucap Ichigo memprotes kata-kata Rukia.

"Ah, pokonya seperti itulah, yang penting kau paham maksudku, dan jangan memotong ceritaku, kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya polisi itu, andai saja dia tidak menahanku aku pasti sudah bisa menyelamatkan ponsel itu sebelum kereta tak berperasaan itu lewat."

Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Rukia lagi-lagi menyebutkan kata yang tidak sesuai tempatnya, 'Kereta juga termasuk benda mati mana mungkin memiliki perasaan' otaknya sudah menginterupsi perkataan Rukia lagi, tapi tidak dia sampaikan takut Rukia bertambah kesal karenanya.

"Jika dia tidak menahanmu, maka kau tidak akan bersamaku saat ini, mungkin jika kau benar berhasil mengambilnya aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu karena aku yakin, tanpa ragu sedikitpun kau akan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku." Ucap Ichigo dengan wajah sendunya.

Sebenarnya Rukia sangat tidak tega melihat wajah sendu Ichigo, ingin sekali dia menciumnya lagi untuk sekedar menenangkan hati sang suami tapi dia urungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk terus menggodanya.

"Hah, malangnya ponselku, maafkan aku nak, karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Ucap Rukia sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di dada, tanda dia sedang bersimpati.

"Hentikan, kau ini jangan suka menganggap benda mati seperti memiliki nyawa seperti itu, kalau orang lain yang mendengarnya kau bisa di anggap tidak waras Rukia, sudahlah jangan meratapi ponsel itu lagi, aku akan membelikan yang baru nanti. Lagipula jika memang kau benar ingin menginkan seorang anak sekarang bagaimana jika kita membuatnya lagi." Goda Ichigo sambil membaringkan Rukia di sisinya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan ma- ." Lagi-lagi kata Rukia sudah di Interupsi Ichigo dengan ciumannya.

"Sstt... aku tahu, yang kau permasalahkan isinya bukan? Sekarang kau sudah memiliki aku, aku akan selalu ada disini, disisimu, aku akan selalu ada saat kau sedang membutuhkanku, dan aku akan selalu ada jikalaupun kau sedang tidak menginkanku. Kau ingin aku tersenyum, maka aku akan tersenyum untukmu, kau ingin aku menangis, akupun akan melakukannya hanya untukmu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau selalu berada disisiku, kau ingin memukulku silahkan, kau ingin menciumku, aku akan senang hati menerimanya, asal kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, karena aku bersumpah untuk tidak melepaskanmu lagi, aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintaimu dan hanya akan dirimu yang ku cintai, aku bersumpah akan selalu membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Dan tidak ada lagi kata perceraian, mengerti?"

"Itu janjiku saat aku tahu, aku kehilanganmu. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri jika Tuhan mengijinkanku untuk bersamamu sekali lagi maka aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya, tidak akan pernah ku sia-siakan lagi istri sebaik dan secantik dirimu. Dan ternyata Tuhan memang benar-benar baik padaku." Ichigo berkata sambil mengecup kening Rukia.

"Oh ya, Rukia boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi, bukankah di suratmu kau menulis akan pergi menggunakan pesawat, lalu kenapa jadi ada di stasiun?" Tanya ichigo sambil mendekap Rukia kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Oh itu, aku nyasar seperti biasanya, aku lupa menyebut tujuanku pada Pak sopir taxi, mungkin saat dia melihat barang bawaanku dan aku tidak sengaja berkata aku ingin sekali naik kereta api, jadi Pak sopir itu menurunkanku di depan stasiun. Ketika aku sadar, aku juga bingung kenapa ada disana, tapi karena sudah terlanjur disana ya... aku jadi merubah rencana awalku."

"Hah? Apa? Nyasar lagi? Astaga Rukia, kau ini kenapa sih bisa tidak berhenti membuatku cemas?" Ucap Ichigo seraya menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, saking terkejutnya dengan penuturan Rukia.

"Sejak kapan kau merasa cemas padaku? Seingatku kau selalu saja berkata 'siapa yang mau perduli padamu? Yang jelas bukan aku orangnya!' setelah itu kau langsung menutup telpon atau berlalu meninggalkanku begitu saja." Ucap Rukia sambil menirukan gaya Ichigo.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita tidak membahas masa 3 bulan itu lagi, aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah padamu." Ucap Ichigo sambil menunduk malu.

"Baik, asal kau tidak menyebutkan kata maaf lagi, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat." Ucap Rukia sambil menggerakan tangan di depan mulutnya seperti sedang menutup resleting lalu menguncinya dengan gembok lalu dilemparkannya kunci itu kesembarang tempat.

Ichigo tersenyum menggoda saat melihat tingkah laku Rukia, benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Apapun yang dilakukan Rukia mau tidak mau membuat senyumannya selalu terkembang. Rukia memang selalu memiliki cara untuk mencuri perhatian dan pesonanya.

Ichigo membungkukan badannya sambil berkata menggoda, "Kalau kau mengunci bibirmu mana bisa kau menang melawanku?" Ucap Ichigo sambil kembali menyerang Rukia dengan 'serangan cintanya', yang membuat Rukia mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya dengan suka rela untuk sekedar mengeluarkan desahan indah atau sekedar memuaskan keinginan Ichigo. _Well, _keduanya sama saja bukan? Selama mereka berdua yang menginkannya. _So, don't disturb them._

O0o

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya sepasang insan yang sangat mencintai keluarganya. Karena itu waktu keluarga mereka berniat menjodohkan mereka, keduanya sama sekali tak berniat untuk menolaknya. Hanya saja melihat sikap dan sifat Rukia yang kekanak-kanakan membuat Ichigo ragu apakah Rukia benar-benar bisa menjadi istri dan ibu untuk keluarganya kelak. Karena Ichigo tidak mungkin menolak permintaan keluarganya maka dari itu dia ingin membuat Rukia untuk menolak di jodohkan olehnya. Tapi yang terjadi ternyata di luar dugaannya, Rukia menerima perjodohan itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun, walaupun Ichigo sudah bersikap kasar padanya, tidak pernah menghiraukannya bahkan mengeluarkan perkataan pedas hanya untuk membuat Rukia mundur. Tapi, tidak sedikitpun membuahkan hasil malah kebalikannya dirinya semakin terpikat pada gadis mungil itu.

Karena gengsi dan keegoisannya sedari awal, membuat Ichigo mengutarakan perjanjian konyol itu kepada Rukia, tanpa berpikir sebelumnya bahkan.

"Rukia, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, dan kau juga tahu aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, karena itu mari kita menikah dan setelah itu kita bercerai, waktunya 3 bulan, bagaimana? apa kau keberatan?"

Dan Rukia lagi-lagi hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Ichigo dengan berkata, "Baiklah, bukan masalah." Rukia menjawab dengan tersenyum sambil memandang bulan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Ichigo kepadanya.

Ichigo tahu, dia baru saja menyesali katanya beberapa saat lalu, hidup bersama dengan Rukia selama 3 bulan, apa dia bisa bertahan selama itu? Karena jika ingin jujur, Ichigo tidak pernah kuat jika sedang berdua berlama-lama dengan Rukia, membuatnya sangat ingin memiliki Rukia sebagai seorang pria. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, walalupun wajah Rukia tidak bisa dibilang cantik tapi Rukia sangat menarik di matanya bahkan semua orang yang mengenal Rukia mengakui hal tersebut. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya, jantung Ichigo bisa berhenti berdetak seketika, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya membuat Ichigo selalu memikirkannya, dan hanya dengan melihat bibir mungilnya membuat Ichigo ingin melahap Rukia sesegera mungkin. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan selama 3 bulan itu?

Ichigo menyangkal segala pesona dan kebaikan yang Rukia berikan untuknya hanya dengan sikap diam, dingin, acuh dan menyebalkan yang dia punya hanya untuk Rukia seorang. Dia berharap Rukia akan membencinya, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena telah menyakiti hati Rukia selama ini. Hanya saja, Rukia benar-benar di luar dugaannya, segala sikapnya, sifatnya, perilakunya serta tingkahnya membuat Ichigo mau tidak mau semakin jatuh kedalam kehangatan kasih yang Rukia tawarkan.

Ichigo menginkannya tapi dia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Ichigo mencintainya tapi sang ego selalu memperingatinya. Ichigo ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa Rukia adalah yang terbaik tapi sang gengsi menyadarkannya. Dan yang lebih parah sang harga diri selalu menuntunnya untuk mengacuhkan Rukia saat dia ingin membuatnya bahagia.

3 bulan awal pernikahannya merupakan masa terberat untuk mereka berdua. Kesabaran dan sikap pengertian Rukia membuat dia memenangkan hati Ichigo, dia tahu akan hal itu. Rukia adalah seorang gadis biasa, hanya saja statusnya sebagai keluarga Kuchiki membuatnya jadi luar biasa. Demi bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Ichigo dia rela untuk melepaskan jabatannya sebagai CEO diperusahaan keluarganya itu. Demi bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Ichigo dia rela tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini tanpa fasilitas mewah dari keluarganya. Dan demi bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Ichigo dia rela hidup jauh dari semua keluarga dan teman-temannya, hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Ichigo.

Rukia adalah gadis yang cerdas, dia seorang ahli _strategy_ yang handal diperusahaannya, oleh karena itu dia siap dengan segala resiko yang dia ambil saat menyetujui kesepakatan ini. Walalupun dia tidak ahli untuk urusan percintaan, tapi cinta dan bisnis itu sama di matanya, keduanya memiliki pola yang sama, membutuhkan pengorbanan dan resiko, _High Risk High Return_, itulah motto yang selalu dia tanam dalam hidupnya. Ditambah denga doa yang selalu dia panjatkan tiap malam membuat keyakinan, semangat dan pengharapannya bertambah hari demi hari. Karena itu, tidak ada dalam kamusnya utnuk menyerah sebelum berusaha. Dan ketika segala usaha itu telah ia tunaikan dan mendapat hasil yang tidak dia harapkan, pasrah adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik menerima kenyataan. Dan saat kepasrahan itu mencapai ambang batasnya, Tuhan akan memberikan secercah harapan kembali untuk kita bangkit dan memulai langkah kita dengan ketulusan sebelumnya. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada kedua insan yang sedang memulai kembali perjalanan cinta mereka. Kita doakan saja, agar kehidupan keluarga mereka akan kekal abadi selamanya.

- Fin -

* * *

><p>Pojok curhat nenk kate<p>

Hadeh... cerita apa lagi ini? _gomenne minna-san_, entah dapat wangsit dari mana jadilah ceritanya kaya begini. tadinya nenk pingin bikin cerita yang bisa bikin para _readers_ nangis" bombay and ngutuk nenk jadi tinggi (?) tapi faktor gak tega dan gak rela, jadinya kaya gini deyh... xixixi... maap yua... ^^,

hayo berikan tanggapan kalian buat cerita nenk kali ini, strezz nenk lagi kumat meningkat nih, makanya daripada tingkat kegelo'annya bertambah beberapa tingkat jadilah nenk kembali mengarang cerita gajebo disini xixixi, oh ya, nenk gak salah naro Rate kan? klo nenk pikir sih belom masuk ketahap M, baru mau xixiix *Keroyok massal* ketauan dah otak Rate M'nya xixixi, tapi klo para _readers_ and _senpai_ berkata ini sudah termasuk lanjutan, nenk dengan senang hati langsung menggantinya koq xixiix...

gak banyak cakap kali ini, nenk ucapin terima kasih banyak, _Arigatou, Komapta_, untuk kalian para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca story nenk ini. And nenk tambahain _Thank you very much, Syukron, nuhun pisan, Sie Sie_ buat yang mau ikutan meripiu^^,

Sampai ketemu di karangan gak jelas selanjutnya... *.*

130911

- nenk kate -


End file.
